It is desirable for a user to make notes on places they have visited. For example, when a user visits a good restaurant, they may wish to record the location of the restaurant and add a note that the steak was particularly good. As a further example, the user may have found a bar that they wish to return to and therefore would like to quickly note its location before moving on somewhere else.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.